Ei ääntäkään!
by WashuNeko
Summary: Sesshoumaru sairastuu pahasti ja menttää sen takia äänensä ja osan voimistaan. Mitä Naraku tästä hyötyy, kun miehet kohtaavat?


**Otsikko:** Ei ääntäkään  
**Kirjoittaja:** Washu  
**Paritus/Päähenkilöt:** Sesshoumaru/Naraku  
**Beta:** -  
**Varoitukset:** Kiroilua, kidutusta, väkivaltaa ja tulevissa luvuissa yaoita.  
**Ikäraja: **k-15 voi mennä pahasti metsään arvio, mutta ei voi mitään...

**Tyylilaji:** Romanssi... kait... enminä osaa määritellä.  
**Juoniselvitys:** Sesshoumaru sairastuu pahaan yskään ja flunssaan ja menettää sen seuraksena sairauden ajaksi äänensä ja osanvoimistaan. Mitä Naraku tästä hyötyy, kun hän kohtaa Sesshoumarun..?  
**A/N:** Äkillinen inspiksen puuska puhalsi ylitseni ja näin syntyi ensimmäinen luku tätä outoa tarinaa.

Ei ääntäkään!

Päivä oli kaunis. Aurinko paistoi kirkaana eikä taivalla leijunut pilven hattaraakaan. Lämmin pieni tuuli puhalteli hiljaa ja sai metsän puut kahisemaan.

Outo kolmikko kulki pitkin metsää ja rikkoi metsänrauhan huudoillaan. Koirayoukai, Sammakkokappa ja pieni tyttö talsivat pitkin metsän läpi vievää polkua. Tyttö poikkesi lähes kokoajan polulta ja juoksenteli sinnetänne.

"Rin! Pysy edes hetki paikoillasi!" Mesosi pieni vihreä sammakkokappa tytölle.

"Mutta Jaken täällä on niin paljon kukkia." Riniksi kutsuttu tyttö sanoi, hymyili ja jatkoi juoksenteluaan vaikka Jaken kielsi häntä.

Hopeanvalkeat hiukset omaava koirayoukai hiljensi tahtiaan ja lopulta pysähtyi.

"Hiljaa Jaken!" Hän tiuskaisi pysähdyttyään.

"M-mutta herra Sesshoumaru...!" Jaken yritti änkyttää sillä hän havaitsi miehen olevat jostain syystä ärtynyt. Oli erittäin harvinaista, että Sesshoumaru hermostui tai tiuski ja myös erittäin vaarallista. Ollessaan vihainen hän saattoi tappaa.

"Öööh... Tuota... Min..." Jaken änkytti ja otti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin.

"Mitä jos me vaikka menisimme Rinin kanssa poimimaan kukkia." Sammakkokappa sai viimein kakistettua ulos ja lähti taluttamaan kummastunutta tyttö poispäin miehestä. Jaken nimittäin tiesi, että Sesshoumarun täytyi olla ainakin muutama päivä rauhassa, jotta tämä saisi tasattua mielentilansa. Sammakkokappaa kummastutti kuitenkin Sesshoumarun äkillinen ärsyyntyminen, sillä mies ei todellakaan näyttänyt tunteitaan herkästi.

Sesshoumaru vilkaisi kaksikon perään ja lähti sitten kävelemään rauhallisesti omaansuuntaansa. Koirayoukai käveli metsän läpi ja saapui kirkas vetisen lammenrantaan, jonne virtasi vettä pienestä vesiputouksesta. Mies katseli ympärilleen ja riisui sitten hitaasti panssarinsa ja vaatteensa. Sesshoumaru vilkaisi vielä kerran ympärilleen ettei lähistöllä näkynyt ketään ja asteli sitten veteen. Mies ui lammen toiseen päähän ja asettui vesiputouksen alle. Kirkas ja kylmä vesi ryöppysi suurella voimalla Sesshoumarun päälle, mutta hän vähät välitti siitä. Mies oli täysin omissaajatuksissaan. Youkai nosti kätensä ja kosketti kurkkuaan. Sesshoumaru ei ollut tuntemut tälläistä kipua ennemmin. Hänen kurkkuunsa sattui, eikä hän kyennyt haistamaan mitään, sillä hänen nenänsä vuosi ja oli tukkoinen.

Youkai eivät sairastuneet helposti ihmisillä ilmeneviin tauteihin. Vain harvoin tauti oli niin voimakas, että se pääsi tarttumaan youkaihin. Nyt niin oli päässyt kuitenkin käymään.

Sesshoumaru oli saanut flunssan, kurkkukivun ja yskän. Tämä ei miellyttänyt youkaita yhtään sillä hän oli nyt heikko ja kukatahansa saattoi käyttää sitä hyväkseen tappaakseen hänet.

Mies sipaisi vielä kerran kaulaansa ja ui sitten takaisin rantaan. Sesshoumaru puki vaatteet päällen ja köhi raskaasti. Hänen kurkkuunsa sattui ainavain enemmän.

Youkai aivasti ja lähti kävelemään takaisin metsään, mutta tälläkertaa hän ei mennyt polkua pitkin. Sesshoumaru suuntasi kohti vuoria. Mies tiesi, että hänen oli löydettävä jokin rauhaisa paikka muutamaksipäiväksi.

Rauhaisan paikan mies löysikin. Pienen luolan, jonka eteen oli kasvanut kaksi jykevää tammea. Nämä kaksi puuta peittivät koko luolan suuaukon. Sesshoumaru asettui luolan perälle, yskähti, nojasi kiviseen kallio seinään ja nukahti. Sairaus oli vienyt youkailta lähes kaikki voimat.

Sesshoumaru vietti seuraavat kaksi päivää aivastellen, yskien ja nukkuen.

Muutaman päivän päästä Mies tunsi olonsa jo paljon paremmaksi. Flunssaa tai yskää ei enää ollut vaikkakin kurkkuun vielä sattui. Sesshoumaru tunsi olonsa jo niin hyväksi, että saattoi lähteä kävelylle metsään. Vaikka mies oli vielä puolikuntoinen hän käveli metsässä varmoin askelin. Yöllä oli satanut joten ilma oli raikas ja kostea. Sesshoumaru nuuski raikasta ilmaa ja katseli ympärilleen.

Silloin tapahtui se mitä Sesshoumaru oli pelännyt. Joku hyökkäsi.

Mies ehti juuri ja juuri väistää häntä kohti lentäneet paksut ja tappavan terät.

"Mitäs meillä täällä?" Virkkoi tuttu ääni. Youkai tunnisti heti äänen kuuluvat Naraku nimiselle hanyolle.

`Mitä sinä haluat?` Sesshoumaru yritti kysyä, mutta hänen kauhistuksekseen hän ei saanut aikaan minkäänlaista ääntä. Hän oli menettänyt äänen.

"Hiljainen kuten aina." Naraku virkkoi ja asteli lähemmäs.

"Kuten aina..." Hän toisti omat sanansa, kuin kaikuna ja hyökkäsi samassa Sesshoumarun kimppuun.

Mies sai väistettyä juuri ja juuri Hanyon iskun ja torjuttua seuraavan. Sesshoumaru tiesi ettei pärjäisi paljain käsin edes viittä minuuttia niin huonossa kunnossa, joten hän veti miekkansa esiin ja hyökkäsi kohti Narakua. Hanyo torjui kuitenkin helposti vielä heikossakunnossa olevan youkain iskun ja viilsi tätä piikillään kylkeen.

Mies puri hampaansa yhteen jottei huutaisi kivusta, sillä piikki teki pahaa jälkeä. Naraku hyppäsi kauvemmas Sesshoumarusta ja virnisti.

"Sinä et taistele kunnolla." Hän virkkoi.

"Siksi minä juuri tulinkin. Sinusta huomaa heti, että olet sairas." Naraku naurahti ja hyökkäsi youkain kimppuun.

"Sinussa ei ole sitä tavanomaista kopeutta." Hanyo naurahti, kun Sesshoumaru torjui hänen hyökkäyksensä.

"Olet helppo saaalis." Mies kuiskasi ja lävisti youkain vasemman olkapään.

"Sinä olet heikko!" Naraku sanoi ja hyökkäsi jälleen, jo pahoin haavoittuneen youkain kimppuun. Hanyon isku asui uudelleen miehen kylkeen, mutta tälläkertaa toiselle puolelle. Sesshoumaru putosi polvilleen ja ynähti hiljaa. Hän oli ylpeä youkai eikä tahtonut huutaa kivusta, vaikka joka puolelle kehoa sattui. Sekös Narakua ärsytti. Hän tahtoi tappaa vihollisensa tuskallisesti ja kuulla tämän kauhun huudot.

Naraku käveli puollustuskyvyttömän Sesshoumarun eteen, tarrasi kiinni tästä ja pakotti youkain katsomaan itseään silmiin. Hanyo huomasi kuinka miehen kullankeltaisista silmistä kuvastui halveksunta ja inho häntä kohtaan, mutta Naraku näki myös jotain muuta.

Äkkiä miehen sisällä tuntui lämpimältä ja hän jäi tuijottamaan youkain silmiin. Naraku oli tuntenut vain kerran näin. Silloin kun oli ollut vielä Onigumo. Hänelle oli tullut juuri samanlainen tunne Kikyota kohtaan. Silloin Naraku ei ollut tarkalleen osannut määrittää sitä tunnetta, mutta nyt hän osasi. Tuo määrittelemätön tunne oli rakkaus.

`Ei!` Hanyo huusi mielessään. Ei hän saanut rakastua vihamieheensä. Hän ravisteli päätään ja päästi Sesshoumarusta irti. Narakulla oli äkkiä sekava olo.

Sesshoumaru katseli ihmeissään Narakua joka lähes puhui itsekseen, mutta sitten miehen mielessä alkoi hämärtyä. Hän oli menettänyt liikaa verta. Sesshoumaru mätkähti maahan pyörtyneenä ja verisenä.

`Minun täytyy tappaa hänet.`Naraku ajatteli nähtyään youkain pyörtyvän.

`Minä en voi päästää itseäni taas rakastumaan.`Hän ajatteli ja kohotti kätensä antaakseen Sesshoumarulle tappavan iskun. Mutta mies ei lyönytkään. Hän ei kyennyt siihen.

Naraku vihasi ja himoitsi samaanaikaan haavoittunutta ja veristä youkaita, joka makasi hänen edessään.

`Typerä sydän ja tunteet!` Mies kirosi mielessään, nosti Sesshoumarun syliinsä ja lähti kävelemään kohti piilopaikkaansa.

Narakun uusi piilopaikka oli vanha ja hylätty linnoitus, joka oli rakennettu vuoren sisään suojaan.

"Naraku... Mit...?" Kagura sai suustaan, kun Naraku astui sisään kantaen tajutonta ja veristä Sesshoumarua.

"Mitä sinä ol..." Nainen aloitti.

"Hiljaa!" Mies tiuskaisi vihaiseen äänensävyyn. Kagura hiljeni heti. Naraku oli selvästi vihainen, jos hänelle nyt alkaisi väittämään vastaan kuolisi aivan varmasti.

"Mene alas vankityrmiin ja tuo sieltä kaikista vahvimmat kahleet mitä löydät." Hanyo ohjeisti naista.

"Niin ja tuo myös kannullinen teetä ja yksi kuppi." Mies lisäsi vielä, kun Kagura oli jo lähdössä.

Kagura laskeutui kiviset portaan alas kolkkoon ja pimeään tyrmään. Tyrmä ei ollut kovin kodikas paikka sillä se oli kostea, pimeä ja täynnä ihmisten luita. Sillä edelliset linnakkeen asukkaat olivat tapattaneet monia ihmisiä vankityrmissä nälkään.

Nainen käveli rauhallisesti ihan vankityrmän perälle, ajoi muutaman rotan pois ja nosti paksut kiiltävät kahleet maasta. Ne olivat ainoat ehjänä säilyneet kahleet. Muut olivat ruostuneet jo ajat sitten, mutta nämä olivat pysyneet ihan kuin uusina. Kukaan ei tiennyt mistä ne oli tehty, mutta ne todellakin kestivät. Mikään ei pystynyt niitä rikkomaan.

Kagura haki vielä teen, käveli toiseen kerrokseen ja koputti oveen. Naraku avasi oven ja suorastaan riuhtaisi teen ja kahleet Kaguran käsistä ja paiskasi oven kiinni.

`Pahuksen Naraku..`Nainen ajatteli ja lähti takaisin omiin puuhiinsa.

Sesshoumaru raotti hitaasti silmiään. Hänen koko ruuminsa tuntui raskaalta ja joka paikkaan koski.

´Missä minä olen?` Oli yookain ensimmäinen ajatus. Mies käänteli hitaasti päätään ja tutki ympäristöään. Sesshoumaru makasi pienessä huoneessa pehmeällä sängyllä. Huoneessa oli hämärää, vaikka sen ainoa pieni ikkuna olikin auki. Oli varhainen aamu, sillä ikkunasta tulvi sisään raikasta kosteaa ilmaa.

Mies veti keuhkonsa täyteen raikasta ilmaa ja käänsi sitten katseensa muualle huoneeseen. Vastakkaisella seinällä oli pitkä, mutta ohut kastanianruskea pöytä. Pöydän päällä oli huojuva paperi pino, musta pullo ja lähes loppuun poltettu kynttilä. Vasemmanpuoleinen seinä oli aution näköinen. Seinässä ei ollut mitään muuta, kuin tummanharmaaksi maalattu puu ovi. Yookai joutui siristelemään silmiään erottaakseen oven hämärässä sillä se oli täsmälleen samanvärinen kuin seinä.

Oikeanpuoleisella seinällä oli ikkuna ja sen alla lattijalla oli ohut patja, mustavalkokuvioitu peitto ja pieni punainen tyyny.

Sesshoumaru hätkähti haistaessaan tutun hajun. Narakun hajun. Patja haisi aivan Narakulle.

Eilisen päivän tapahtumat palautuivat räiskähtäen miehen mieleen.

`Minun on päästävä pois täältä!` Sesshoumaru ajatteli oivaltaessaan, että tämä ei voinut olla mikään muu, kuin Narakun asumus.

Yookai haparoi vaivalloisesti istumaan.

"KLINK!" Jokin kilahti miehen liikkuessa. Sesshoumarun ruumis oli runneltu ja vieläkin sairauden jälkeen heikko, joten istuminenkin tuotti hänelle hankaluuksia. Yookai horjahti hieman taakse päin.

"KLINK!" Taas kuului tuo sama kilahdus. Se tuntui kuuluvan miehen käsistä. Sesshoumaru katsahti käsiinsä selvittääkseen äänen lähteen.

`Kahleet!!!` Yookai huudahti mielessään, sillä hänestä ei lähtenyt vieläkään ääntä. Sesshomaru oli kiinnitetty käsistään paksuilla kahleilla sängyn vieressä olevaan seinään.

Mies riuhtaisi kahleita ärtyneenä toivoen, että hänen voimansa riittäisivät niiden katkaisemiseen.

Kahleet eivät kuitenkaan katkenneet, vaikka Sesshoumaru kuinka nyki ja riuhtoi.

Lopulta yookai luovutti ja lysähti sängylle väsyneenä. Miehen oli pakko todeta, että hän oli liian huonossa kunnossa, jopa katkaistakseen pahaiset kahleet.

Ovi narahti hiljaa Sesshoumarun takana ja joku astui huoneeseen. Mies ei vaivautunut edes vilkaisemaan ovelle päin. Hän tiesi kyllä kuka tulija oli. Kevyesti astellen Naraku tuli sängyn luokse ja istui sen jalkopäähän.

`Mitä pirua sinä tahdot?` Sesshoumaru kysyi mielessään ja mulkaisi vihaisesti hanyota kullankeltaisilla silmillään.

Mies virnisti. Hän huomasi, että yookai oli todella vihainen hänelle, mutta ei kyennyt tekemään mitään.

"Ihmettelet varmaan miksi olet täällä?" Naraku kysyi ja hivuttautui sängynreunaa eteenpäin.

Sesshoumaru pysyi vaiti. Hänellä olisi kyllä ollut paljon sanottavaa, mutta hänhän oli menettänyt äänensä.

Hanyo oli hivuttautunut aivan yookain pään viereen ja kuiskasi nyt tämän korvaa.

"Minulta puuttui palvelus väkeä. Ajattelin, että sinusta voisi tulla hyvä palvelija ja lemmikki minulle. Koira!" Viimeinen sana sai Sesshoumarun puremaan hampaansa yhteen ja tärisemään raivos.

Naraku huomasi tämän ja virnisti taas vahingoniloisesti. Hänestä oli hauska nöyryyttää muita. Hän halusi alistaa tämän ylpeän olennon tahtoonsa. Samalla mies tunsi kuitenkin jotain muutakin. Pienen lämmön rinnassaan. Rakkauden! Mutta hän tukahdutti tuon tunteen taidokkaasti, eikä antanut sillä valtaa.

Naraku nousi hitaasti vieläkin raivoissaan olevan Sesshoumarun vierestä ja käveli seinään luo johon yookai oli kahlehdittu. Hän otti taskustaan pienen avaimen ja irrotti kahleet seinässä olevasta metallisesta renkaasta. Hanyo vetäisi kahleista, jonka seurauksena heikossa kunnossa oleva yookai nytkähti eteenpäin ja putosi kiviselle lattialle.

"Seuraa!" Naraku tiuskaisi ilkikurisesti, mutta vaativasti. Sesshoumaru nousi tuskallisesti jaloilleen ja lähti seuraamaan hanyota. Miehen oli nieltävä ylpeytensä siihen asti kunnes paranisi ja sitten hän kostaisi. Hän tappaisi tuon kurjan hanyon.

Sesshoumaru seurasi Narakua horjuvin askelin huoneesta ulos ja pitkin kolkkoa käytävää. Tuo käytävää pitkin kuljettu matka tuntui yookaista ikusuudelta, sillä hänen koko ruumiiseensa koski. Jokaikinen liikahdus sattui.

Naraku pysähtyi käytävän päähän ja avasi suuren ruskean oven. Kun ovi lennähti auki tunkkainen ja iljettävä haju täytti Sesshoumarun sieraimet. Tuo kuvottava haju sai herkän hajuaistin omaavan yookain voimaan pahoin.

"Heh! Paha haju vai mitä?" Naraku sanoi ja lähti kulkemaan heidän edessään olevia portaita, jotka johtivat suoraan alas. Vaikka haju kuvotti miestä hänellä ei ollut muuta mahdollisuutta, kuin seurata hanyota. Pian he saapuivat portaiden päähän ja pieneen, hämärään, tunkkaiseen ja kosteaan huoneeseen.

Sesshoumaru ei pitänyt näkemästään. Seinistä ja katosta roikkui kahleita. Huoneen nurkassa sijaitsi pieni auki oleva kaappi, jonka hyllyillä oli ruoskia, puukkoja, naruja ja saksia. Tämä paikka oli selvästikkin ollut ennen linnoituksen kidutuskammio.

Naraku virnisti nähdessään Sesshoumarun häkeltyneen ilmeen. Hanyo riuhtaisi voimakkaasti kahleita eteenpäin ja sen seurauksena yookai paiskautui hänen eteensä polvilleen lattialle.

"Nyt opetetaan sinulle hieman nöyryyttä, ennen kuin rupeat palvelemaan minua." Mies nauroi, vetaisi Sesshoumarun pystöön yhdella voimakkaalla vedolla ja raahasi tämän keskelle huonetta.

"Nosta kätesi ylös!" Naraku tiuskaisi suoraan miehen herkkiin korviin. Sesshoumaru ei voinut muuta kuin totella ja kohotti kahlehditut kätensä päänsä yläpuolelle.

"Sinähän opit nopeasti tottelemaan." Hanyo irvaili. Mies irrotti yookain kahleet ja laittoi tilalle uudet katosta roikkuvat kahleet. Sesshoumaru jäi roikkumaan keskelle huonetta, kun Naraku käveli ivallisesti hymyillen pienelle aukinaiselle kaapille ja otti käteensä sakset.

Mies käveli saksien kanssa Sesshoumarun eteen ja leikkasi niillä ilmaa aivan yookain silmien edessä.

"Nuo sinun hiuksesi ovat vain tiellä." Naraku sihahti miehen korvaan ja käveli tämän taakse.

Ennenkuin Sesshoumaru ehti tajuta mitä tapahtui hanyo oli tarttunut hänen hopeisiin pitkiin hiuksiinsa ja leikannut ne lyhyiksi.

Hopeiset hiuksenpätkät tipahtelivat äänettömästi pitkin lattiaa.

"Noin on parempi." Naraku lausahti ja nakkasi sakset lattialle.

"Ja nyt vähän kovempia otteita." Hän sihahti hiljaa ja käveli takaisin kaapille valiten tälläkertaa pitkän nahkaisen ruoskan.

"Viuh! Mätk! Viuh! Mätk! Viuh! " Nuo kaksi ääntä kaikuivat vuoronperään pienessä ja kolkossa huoneessa, kun Naraku heilautti pitkää mustaa nahka ruoskaa ja sivalsi sillä Sesshoumarun selkää.

Youkai ynähti hiljaa joka kerta, kun ruoska teki uuden jäljen hänen selkäänsä. Enempää mies ei kuitenkaan reagoinut kivuliaaseen käsittelyyn. Sekös Narakua ärsytti.

Hanyo nakkasi ruoskan lattialle saksien seuraksi. Hän mumisi ärtyneesti jotain itsekseen ja käveli taas kaapille. Tälläkertaa miehen käteen tarttui ohut ruostunut veitsi, musta kankaanpala ja jonkinlaiset korvatulpat.

"Kohta saat huutaa tuskasta ja anella armoa!" Naraku sihahti ilkeästi ja käveli Sesshoumarun eteen. Youkai katsahti epäluuloisena hanyoon, joka otti yhden korvatulpan kumpaakin käteensä ja työnsi ne väkisin miehen korviin. Sitten tämä otti mustan kankaanpalan ja sitoi sen youkain silmien eteen niin ettei tämä nähnyt mitään. Nyt Sesshoumaru oli kuuro, sokea ja taudin takia vielä mykkäkin.

"Heh! Sanotaan, että epätietoisuus lisää tuskaa." Naraku virkkoi ja käveli miehen taakse.

Sesshoumarun oli myönnettävä, että hanyo oli oikeassa, sillä hänelle alkoi pikkuhiljaa tulla epävarma olo. Hän ei tiennyt yhtään mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtui. Oli vain mustaa.

Äkkiä youkai tunsi kuitenkin kovaa kipua vasemmassa käsivarressaan. Naraku oli viiltänyt hänen kättään veitsellä. Toinen viilto osui Sesshoumarun vasempaan jalkaan ja kolmas tuli hänen kylkeensä.

Mies huomasin alkaneensa täristä holtittomasti. Hänen koko kehonsa tärisi. Youkai ei ollut varma johtuiko tärinä siitä, että hänen ruumiinsa oli heikko ja menetti kokoajan lisää verta. Vaikko pelosta. Ylpeä koirayoukai ei ollut koskaan tuntenut pelkoa. Hän ei tiennyt millaista se oli, mutta tämän mies tulkitsi olevan pelkoa. Hän pelkäsi kuolevansa!

Naraku huomasi, kuinka youkai alkoi täristä holtittomasti.

´Nyt hän on valmis...` Hanyo hymyili itsekseen ja poisti Sesshoumarun silmäsiteen ja korvatulpat. Heti kun Naraku oli sen tehnyt miehen tärinä lakkasi lähes kokonaan. Youkai tuijotti vain hiljaa hanyota.

"Joko riittää?" Naraku kuiskasi sihahtaen miehen korvaan. Sesshoumaru nieleskeli ja yritti saada äänensä takaisin.

"K-kyllä..." Hän sai viimein kuiskattua hiljaisella ja vapisevalla äänellä. Youkai oli saanut äänensä takaisin, mutta tuo pienikin kuiskaus sattui miehen kurkkuun niin paljon, että hänen oli pakko irvistää. Naraku ei ollut, kuitenkaan tyytyväinen. Hän otti kiinni Sesshoumarun lyhyistä leikkuusta jäljelle jääneistä hiuksista ja nosti miehen päätä kivuliaasti riuhtaisten ylös päin.

"Mikä unohtui!?" Hanyo tiuskaisi päin youkain naamaa. Sesshoumaru nielaisi ja pakotti itsestään ääntä ulos, vaikka se sattui.

"Kyllä, herra.." Mies kuiskasi hiljaa. Youkain sisällä kiehui. Hän oli ylpeä olento, eikä olisi halunnut kumarrella ketään, mutta nyt hänen oli pakko jotta selviäisi hengissä. Sesshoumarun oli pakko alistua hanyolle.

Naraku virnisti ja päästi irti miehen hiuksista, jolloin tämän pää retkahti takasin alas.

"Nyt sinä saat palvella minua koko loppu ikäsi." Mies virkkoi.

`Älä luulekkaan! Tapan sinut ensimmäisen tilaisuuden tullen!` Youkai ajatteli ja loi tuiman katseen Narakuun. Hanyo irrotti Sesshoumarun katossa roikkuvista kahleista, laittoi tälle takaisin ne kahleet jotka tällä olivat olleet aijemmin ja lähti viemään youkaita takaisin ylös portaita.

Naraku palasi huoneeseensa yksinkertaisesti raahaten Sesshoumarua perässään, sillä mies ei jaksanut kävellä kaikkien haavojensa takia. Myös youkain ruumiinlämpötila oli kohonnut erittäin suureksi. Kuume oli siis alkanut uudestaan.

Hanyo paiskasi miehen sängylleen ja kiinnitti kahleen ketijun seinässä kiinni olevaan metalli renkaaseen.

"Ole onnellinen siitä, että sait minun sänkyni. Ainoa kiinnitys paikka oli siinä ja olen liian laiska siirtääkseni tuota sänkyä." Naraku tuhahti ja lähti huoneesta omille asioilleen.

Sesshoumaru katseli hetken Narakun perään, mutta ummisti sitten silmänsä ja nukahti. Hänen ruumiinsa oli sietokykynsä rajoilla.

"Ylös siitä senkin pahainen rakki!" Kuului huuto Sesshoumarun korvanjuuresta. Huutoa seurasi kivulias potku joka sai youkain havahtumaan ja avaamaan silmänsä. Suoraan miehen silmien edessä seisoi erittäin äkäisen näköinen Naraku. Hanyo tuijotti Sesshoumarua tuimasti, tarrasi kiinni youkain rähjääntyneen paidan kauluksesta ja repäisi tämän istumaan.

"Ylös siitä! Olet nukkunut lähes vuorokauden. Nyt on sinun aikasi ryhtyä töihin!" Naraku karjaisi, vieläkin hieman kuumeiselle youkaille ja irrotti tämän kahleet tietäen, että mies ei uhmaisi tai yrittäisi tappaa häntä tuossa kunnossa.

"Pue nuo yllesi!" Hanyo tiuskaisi ja nakkasi vaatekasan Sesshoumarun syliin.

"Ja tule sitten saliin. Koira!" Mies sihahti ja lähti. Unenpöpperöinen ja kuumeinen Sesshoumaru kompuroi seisomaan. Hänen selkäänsä sattui ja muitakin ruumiin osia särki, mutta hän kuitenkin teki kuten oli käsketty. Mies riisui revenneet vaattensa ja puki ylleen harmaan yksinkertaisen kimonon.

Youkai käveli hitaasti ovelle ja lähti etsimään tätä "salia" jonne hänen oli käsketty tulla.

Sesshoumaru käveli pitkin lukuisia käytäviä. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan missä tämä sali oli. Miehen ainoa johtolanka oli Narakun haju joka leijui ilmassa. Sesshoumaru seurasi tätä tietäen, että jos hän löytäisi hanyon hän löytäisi myös melkovarmasti salin.

Youkai pysähtyi lopulta suuren koristeellisen oven eteen. Haju päättyi siihen joten Narakun oli täytynyt mennä ovesta. Mies raotti ovea ja pujahti sisään. Raskasrakenteinen ovi narahti hiljaa.

Sesshoumaru seisoi oven edessä horjuen hieman ja silmäili ympäristöään. Hän oli tosiaankin tullut saliin, mutta ei ihan mihinkään tavallisen kokoiseen saliin. Tämä sali missä mies seisoi oli valtava. Youkai ei ollut eläessään nähnyt mitään vastaavaa ja hän jos kuka oli elänyt kauon.

Salin seinät olivat verenpunaiset, katto huokui rauhallista yönsinen väriä ja kaksi suurta avonaista ikkunaa täydensivät vain kokonaisuutta, sillä toisesta ikkunasta näkyivät viereiset vuoret kaikessa komeudessaan ja toisesta taasen avautui näkymä vähän matkanpäässä virtaavalle joelle.

Seinien vieruksia kiersivät pitkät pöydät joiden päälle oli levitetty seinän kanssa samaa sävyä olevia kullalla kirjailtuja pöytäliinoja. Pöytien päälle oli aseteltu sopivin välimatkoin kolmihaaraisia kullattuja kynttelikköjä joissa kussakin paloi kynttilä.

Nuo loimuavat kynttilät olivat salin ainoa valon lähde, sillä ulkona oli pimeää joten ikkunoistakaan ei tulvinut sisään auringonvaloa.

Vasta nyt Sesshoumarun huomio kiinnittyi ulkona vallitsevaan pimeyteen. Hän tosiaankin oli nukkunut vuorokauden sillä oli jo ilta. Mies katseli hieman hölmistyneenä ulos sillä hänen ajantajunsa oli hieman sekaisin.

Äkillinen ääni kuitenkin havahdutti youkai.

"Mitä sinä siinä toljotat! Tänne sieltä!" Kuului Narakun kivahdus salin toisestapäästä. Sesshoumaru käänsi katseensa äänen suuntaan ja näki hanyon seisovan salin toisellapuolella ja nojaillen seinään. Mies tuijotti häntä pistävästi punaisilla silmillään.

Youkai ei olisi halunnut mennä Narakun luo, mutta hänen oli pakko. Sesshoumaru lähti kävelemään hitaasti hanyota kohti hieman horjahdellen välillä. Hänen oli yhä tuskallista kävellä. Varsinkin kumartuminen sattui ruoskan tekemien jälkien takia.

Sesshoumaru pysähtyi ja polvistui Narakun eteen. Youkai tiesi, että hänen täytyi saada hanyon luottamus osakseen saadakseen tilaisuus tappaa hänet. Mies oli jo huomannut, että Naraku piti erittäin paljon vallasta, joten hän katsoi parhaaksi tavaksi nöyristellä ja myötäillä hanyota.

Narakun silmät kiiluivat. Mies oli selvästi mielissään vankinsa käytöksestä. Hanyo kumartui ja pakotti Sesshoumarun katsomaan suoraan silmiinsä.

"Alat pikkuhiljaa oppia." Naraku lausui naurahtaen ja tuijotti suoraan koirayoukain kullankeltaisiin silmiin. Sesshoumaru tuijotti takaisin pistävästi ja uhmakkaasti.

"Mutta sisua löytyy vielä." Hanyo huomautti, kuin ohimenne ja päästi irti youkain kasvoista.

Naraku käveli pienelle ovelle, joka oli piilotettu osittain verhon taakse.

"Ala tulla!" Mies tiuskaisi ja katosi ovesta. Sesshoumaru nousi vaivalloisesti takaisin seisomaan ja seurasi hanyota. Miehen eteen avautui pitkä ja pimeä käytävä. Youkai ei nähnyt mitään hänen oli vain suunnistettava äänen perusteella, joka lähti Narakun jaloista, kun tämä käveli edeltä. Viimein Sesshoumaru kuuli kuinka jokin narahti ja käytävään tulvi hieman hopeista kuunvaloa. He olivat tulleet ulos. Naraku pysähtyi ja katsahti kuuta.

"Kaunista vai mitä?" Mies lausui esittämättä kysymystä erityisesti kenellekkään. Sesshoumaru kuitenkin oletti, että hänen olisi kohteliasta vastata tai Naraku voi hermostua. Miehen hailahteleva luonne oli kyllä tullut jo youkaille tutuksi.

"Kyllä herra. Erittäin kaunista." Sesshoumaru lausui hiljaa ja pysytteli sopivan välimatkan päässä hanyosta. Naraku ei sanonut mitään vaan lähti suunnistamaan kohti heidän edessään avautuvaa metsää. Miehen ei auttanut muuta kuin seurata vaikka hän ei ymmärtänyt miksi hanyo raahaisi hänet öiseen metsään. Parivaljakko käveli monta tuntia. Naraku harppoi edellä ja Sesshoumaru nilkutti hänen perässään niin hyvin, kuin jaksoi. Vasta kun aamu aurinko alkoi jo sarastaa hanyo pysähtyi suuren puun juureen. Mies katseli hieman ympärilleen, kuin varmistaakseen ettei ketään muita ollut paikkalla, sitten hän koputti suuren puun runkoon niin lujaa, kuin kykeni.

"Nanoki!" Naraku huusi kovalla äänellä hakatessaan puun runkoa kovalla voimalla.

"Tänne ja vähän äkkiä tai kaadan tämän pahuksen puusi!" Hanyo karjaisi, kun hänen ensimmäinen huutonsa ei saanut aikaan mitään tulosta. Tämän jälkeen muun latvustosta alkoi kuulua rapinaa. Hetken kuluttua maahan laskeutui liidellen lintua muistuttava suuri youkai. Nanokiksi kutsuttu lintuyoukai polki jalkojaan maata vasten, pöyhisteli mustia sinivivahteisia siipiään ja tuijotti vihaisena Narakua.

"Sinä kakara taas!?" Youkai rääkäisi ja astui muutaman askeleen lähemmäs.

"Mitä sinä taas tahdot?" Se kysyi sitten ja mulkaisi epäluuloisesti sivummalla seisovaa Sesshoumarua.

"Tarvitsisin erään esineen." Naraku sanoi tyynesti ja tuijotti lintuyoukaita suoraan silmiin.

"Ja mikähän se on? Voi olla etten anna sitä, kun häiritset yöuniani senkin pentu!" Nanoki rääkäisi vihaisena ja astui aivan hanyon eteen. Lintuyoukai oli lähes kaksi metria pidempi, kuin Naraku ja muiltakin osin huomattavasti kookkaampi, mutta mies ei liikahtanutkaan katsoi vain tyynesti Nanokia silmiin.

"Haluan sen pannan." Hanyo sihahti. Lintuyoukai näytti raivostuvan entistä enemmän.

"Raah! Ja sen takia sinä herätit minut!? Tästä sinä nulkki et kyllä hengissä selviä!" Nanoki karjaisi ja hyökkäsi Narakun kimppuun. Hanyo väisti kevyesti youkain iskun, mutta ei osannut odottaa potkua jonka Nanoki huitaisi heti perään voimakkaalla jalallaan. Mies nytkähti putkun voimasta hieman taaksepäin, sillä iskussa ei ollut silti tarpeeksi voimaa kaatamaan Narakua. Hanyo tunsi kuitenkin kuinka hänen vasenta poskeaan alkoi kuumottaa. Mies sipaisi hitaasti poskeaan. Linnun kynnet olivat tehneet hänen kasvoihinsa syvän haavan ja siitä valui nyt verta. Naraku alkoi kyllästyä lintuyoukain kanssa leikkimiseen ja hyökkäsi. Hanyo oli nopesti Nanokin kurkusa kiinni. Lintuyoukai ei ehtinyt tehdä mitään ennenkuin tunsi jo miehen kuristavan ohutta kaulaansa. Nanoki pyristeli ja rimpuili hapen alkaessa loppua, mutta ei päässyt irti miehen otteesta.

"H-hyvä on... S-saat sen..." Youkain onnistui juuri ja juuri pihistä hiljaisella lähes kuulumattomalla äänellä.

"Tuon minä halusinkin kuulla." Naraku kuiskasi ivallisesti ja päästi Lintuyoukain kaulasta irti.

"Ja nyt hae se!" Hanyo tiuskaisi. Nanoki haukkoi hetken henkeään ja lensi sitten takaisin puuhun. Kohta kuului taas rapinaa ja Narakun jalkojen juureen putosi outo punaisillä köynnöksillä kierretty panta. Mies poimi sen maasta varoen koskemasta pantaa kiertävään köynnökseen.

"Tule tänne!" Hanyo sihahti ja viittasi kokoajan sivussa seisonutta Sesshoumarua tulemaan luokseen. Mies käveli hitaasti nilkuttaen Narakun luo. Pysähtyi tämän eteen, polvistui ja painoi päänsä kumaraan. Hanyo hymähti tyytyväisesti ja avasi käsissään olevan pannan.

"Nouse!" Mies kehotti ja piteli aukinaista pantaa toisella kädellään. Sesshoumaru nousi hitaasti ylös, mutta jätti päänsä painoksiin ja tuijotti maata. Youkain noustua Naraku otti pannasta taas kaksin käsin kiinni ja kietaisi sen Sesshoumarun kaulan ympäri. Hanyo lukitsi pannan ja hivutti varovasti piikikkäitä köynnöksiä vahvan lukon päälle. Sesshoumaru katsoin pantaa hieman hölmistyneenä. Aikoiko mies tehdä hänestä tosiaan koiransa, kun kerran pannankin jo hankki. Naraku virnisti huvittuneesti youkain hölmistyneelle ilmeelle.

"Heh... Tuo pitää sinut kurissa, jos sen tarkoitusta ihmettelet." Hanyo huomautti.

"Nuo köynnökset ovat eläviä ja ne sisältävät vain youkaihin tehoavaa myrkkyä. Pieni määrä myrkkyä lamauttaa ja hieman suurempi määrä tappaa. Mutta ei hätää ne ovat täysin minun hallinnassani. Ne eivät pistä sinuun myrkkyään muuta kuin minun käskystäni tai jos niihin yrittää koskea. Tällä tavoin varmistan ettet pääse karkuun, kun paranet täysin. Olet täysin minun." Naraku irvaili. Sesshoumaru nieleskeli hermostuneena. Mahdollisuudet päästä pois hiipuivat aina vain enemmän.

Päivät kuluivat ja muuttuivat vähitelleen viikoiksi. Sesshoumaru oli jo alkanut pikkuhiljaa tottua Narakun äkillisiin mielialan muutoksiin ja pomotteluun, mutta periksi hän ei ollut vielä antanut. Mies etsi kokoajan tilaisuutta tappaa hanyo ja päästä pois, mutta sellaista tilaisuutta ei ollut vielä Sesshoumarulle ikäväkyllä suotu. Suurin este oli panta jonka Naraku oli laittanut youkaille muutama viikko sitten. Mies oli jo muutamaan kertaan päässyt maistamaan sen lamauttavaa myrkkyä ja vielä sitä useammin ruoskaa. Narakusta tuntui olevan hauskaa nähdä Sesshoumaru verisenä ja vähä pukeisena.

Sesshoumaru käveli hitaasti tarjotin kädessään pitkin käytäviä. Hän oli oppinut paikat jo ulkoa. Oikeastaan hänen oli ollut pakko oppia. Naraku oli tehnyt kyllä varsin selväksi mitä myöhästelystä ja virheistä seurasi.

Sesshoumaru saapui taas kerran tuon tutun oven taakse. Narakun huone oli siinä. Youkai tunsi sieraimissaan huoneesta leijuvan veren hajun. Kagura oli kyllä maininnut miehelle, että hanyo oli taas tapellut Inuyashan porukan kanssa ja saanut turpiinsa, mutta ei Sesshoumarukaan osannut odottaa että näin pahasti. Youkai avasi oven ja astui huoneeseen.

Naraku istui sängyllä ja puhdisteli haavojaan, joita hän oli saanut lähes joka paikkaan. Hanyo katsahti ovelle päin Sesshoumarun tullessa sisään, mutta ei noteeraanut sen enempää mieheen. Youkai käveli pienen pöydän luo jonka Naraku oli tuonut huoneeseensa ihan vain muutama päivä sitten. Hänen mielestään se oli ollut taidokasta työtä ja sopi sisustukseen. Mies laski tarjottimen tuolle pöydälle ja oli juuri tekemässä lähtö, kun kuuli hanyon vaativan äänen.

"Tule tänne!" Naraku sihahti ja viittoi youkaita tulemaan luokseen. Sesshoumaru ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin totella. Hän käveli miehen luo ja kumartui tavalliseen tapaansa tämän eteen pää painoksissa. Hanyo ei sanonut hetkeen mitään vaan alkoi riisua veristä ja riekalaise paitaansa ja nakkasi sen lopulta youkain viereen lattialle.

"Vie tuo pois, kun lähdet, mutta ensin..." Naraku aloitti. Hän sipaisi viimeistä puhdistamatonta haavaa kädessään.

"Nuole tuo puhtaaksi." Mies sihahti ja ojensi kätensä Sesshoumarun eteen. Youkai empi hetken, mutta tarttui sitten hanyon käteen ja alkoi nuolla verta pois miehen kädeltä. Sesshoumaru tunsi itsensä entistä alistetummaksi, mutta jatkoi silmi Narakun käden nuolemista. Hän ei halunnut suututtaa hanyota ja saada taas uutta ruoska käsittelyä.

Naraku katseli kuinka youkai nuoli hitaasti verta hänen kädeltään. Kuritus oli todellakin tuottanut tulosta. Sesshoumarusta oli tullut erittäin nöyrä ja tottelevainen. Hanyo oli tyytyväinen, mutta eräs asia häntä silti vaivasi. Mies tunsi edelleen sen lämpimän tunteen rinnassaan Sesshoumarua kohtaan. Hänen oli tehtävä kohta jotain tuolle tunteelle. Vaikka otettava youkai kanssaan sänkyyn jos muu ei auttaisi.

_jatkuu joskus...._


End file.
